


It's Been a Hard Day's Night

by MaroonCamaro



Category: American Actor RPF, Andrew Lincoln RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: Ball Fondling, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Hairy Chest, Leedus, M/M, Rickyl Writer's Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's had a tough day at the office.  Good thing Norman knows just what he needs.  A hot shower is just the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> For my buddy [MermaidSheenaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz) on her birthday.
> 
> Thanks as always to [ArchLucie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=archlucie)

It had been a tough shoot. Middle of the night, lots of dialog, stunts. And poor Andy had to chew on a raw piece of chicken. More than once.

They were in Norman's trailer, having a beer. It was, what, four in the morning, and Andy was still jittery.  His forearms were resting on his thighs, hands dangling listlessly in between.  Wasn't even looking at Norman.  Poor guy was still covered in make-up too. 

They had a day off, but the next day of shooting was fucking early and Andy needed to come down, and soon. He needed to rest or he would be shit at his lines. Norman had hoped the beer would help, but Andy still had the 'Rick' look in his eye.

“Hey man, you can take a shower. I think I got an extra t-shirt and jeans around here somewhere.” Norman looks around his trailer, trying to find that Led Zeppelin shirt a crazy fan had given him the other day. She'd insisted he take off his and trade with her.

Andy still had the thousand yard stare going on that he'd brought back from the night's shoot, not acknowledging Norman at all.  It was freaky and it couldn't go on or Andy would be shit for the next day of filming.

“Come on Andy, let's get you in the shower.” Norman pulled up his friend and guided him to the little shower he had in his trailer.

Once he had Andy taking his clothes off, Norman turned on the shower head, trying to get just the right temperature. It had been cold as well as intense on the night's shoot and he'd taken a shower himself as soon as they'd let him go. Andy'd had to stay behind for some close-ups, so he'd been out there for another hour at least freezing his balls off.

Norman's eyes flicked over to check to make sure Andy was ready, taking in the tight abs and chest of their leading man. They were talking about having Andy wax his chest, to be more...clean or some shit. Norman liked Andy's hairy chest, was kinda jealous of it actually. Would be sad to see it go.

He pushed the nearly catatonic man in the shower before going out for a smoke. He racked his brain trying to think of a way to get Andy back to Andy. The fierce actor had done it before, gotten too far in character. Norman wasn't sure what had been done to get Andy back on an even keel, but he was willing to try anything.

Andy was still just standing in the shower when Norman went to check on him. Hadn't even tried to clean himself by the looks of it.  

"Hey man, here's a rag.  Might want to get some of that shit off ya."  Norman said in an eerily similar fashion to his lines for the next day's shoot.

Andy finally took the rag and halfheartedly cleaned himself off.  He just rinsed his hair, making his curls weigh down and drip.  He just seemed to give up after that, just standing there and letting the water run down his body.

Grabbing a towel, Norman pulled Andy out and handed him the terry cloth before leading him to the couch. Those stunning blue eyes were still not focused on the here and now so Norman tried talking to him.

“That was a good scene man. I think Chandler may have wet his pants.”

“Sure was cold tonight. Good thing it's supposed to be winter.”

“Have you seen the latest fanfic about Rickyl?”

Still nothing.  

Norman sat down on the couch and put a hand on Andy's shoulder. That earned him a twitch, so he put his other hand on that warm back.  Andy let out a small sigh.  Bolstered by that shred of relinquishment, Norman started rubbing his hands up and down Andy's arms.  He could feel the man relax even more, so he went for the back and started massaging the tight shoulders.

Andy let his head fall forward as he let out a long slow breath. Norman could tell what he was doing was helping, but it wasn't enough. He pushed his thumbs in hard on either side of the spine, working his way down until he got to the top of Andy's ass and then worked his way back up. Andy let out a moan at that, so this was definitely working. Norman worked his thumbs all over the skin in front of him, Andy finally giving in and falling forward on the couch.

He caught himself though and ended up laying on his side. His towel doing a shockingly pitiful job of protecting Andy's modesty. To be fair though, Andy's 'modesty' was standing at attention and probably wouldn't be able to be contained by a scrap of terry cloth.

Norman looked to Andy's face and saw two shiny blue eyes peeking from between half closed lids.  They never wavered from Norman, didn't close in embarrassment.  Was that a challenge? An invitation?  He looked back at the straining, un-cut cock. Norman prided himself on not saying 'no' and he wouldn't now either.

Keeping his gaze locked on Andy's, he lowered himself so that he could nuzzle between Andy's legs. He still smelt of the hard work he'd done tonight, the rinse in the shower not enough to take it away.  Norman didn't mind, he took a deep breath to take it all in.  Andy's eyes widened just a bit at that, but still a look of sharp  _want_  was there. And Norman was willing to give.

Norman turned his head and nipped at the scrotum that rested between Andy's thighs. A quick intake of breath an indication that was well received. So he did it again. Andy's eyes opened a bit more, taking in the image of Norman nipping at him lazily.

Feeling emboldened by the positive reactions he'd gotten so far, Norman slowly licked at the low hanging fruit, paying special attention to the ridge in the middle. Andy widen his legs in encouragement, not that Norman needed it.

He was now sucking in first one side and then the other, swirling his tongue all the while. Norman watched as Andy's head finally fell back, landing on the arm rest of the couch, his mouth open to allow pants of breath to escape. Chuckling to himself, Norman sped up his treatment of Andy's most private parts, swirling and nipping and sucking.

There was now a shiny spot of pre-cum oozing out of the top of Andy's member that was peaking out of it's hood, and Norman was never one to waste, so he abandoned his current affections to lap at Andy's juices. Andy sucked in a stuttered breath and slapped a hand over his mouth. Norman was instantly intrigued. Was Andy a screamer? Or just a loud moaner?

With a wicked grin, Norman lowered his mouth down Andy's length, swirling his tongue and sucking as he went. That caused Andy's hips to stutter, pushing himself further into Norman's mouth with each shallow thrust.

A loud moan echoed around Norman's small trailer. Norman couldn't resist anymore, he rolled off the couch, careful not to loose suction on Andy's hard cock. Kneeling now, Norman quickly opened his pants and pulled out his own stiff dick. He wouldn't last very long with the way Andy was moaning like a twenty dollar whore, but he would try.

With one hand on himself, he used the other to caress and pull at Andy's tight balls. He could tell by the way they were drawing up it wouldn't be long for the moaning mess on his couch. Which was good because his own balls were tight against him, ready to release their load.

Andy was full on fucking up into Norman's mouth now, the older man breathing through his nose as his mouth was fully occupied with keeping a tight suction and a wicked tongue swirl going. He may have been caressing the balls a little roughly, but by the noises coming from above him, it was all good.

“Fuck Norman, you're going to make me come,” Andy's clipped British accent slurred with his impending orgasm was music to Norman's ears, a clear sign that Andy was coming back to himself.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Norman relaxed his throat and worked all of Andy's length into his mouth, saliva running in rivulets down that hard member. He ignored the tears that sprang to his eyes and focused on not choking.

Andy's whole body stiffened up for a full twenty seconds before his moan reverberated through the tiny room, his cum spurting in the back of Norman's throat. Norman took it all, still sucking so as to get every drop. His right hand working furiously on his own erection.

He finally felt his own orgasm hit him like a train as Andy reached a hand down to caress Norman's head. His come painted the front of the couch and dribbled to the floor, but, damn, was it was worth the clean up he would have to do.

“Oh, god Norman. I am so, so sorry.” Andy's other hand was covering his eyes, hiding his shame.

“Nah, man. You needed that, yeah?” Norman said after he popped off Andy's softening dick.

“Yeah, I suppose I did.”

“You all right now?” Norman asked as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Yes, I think I'm 'all right now',” Andy answered as he pulled the towel over himself in a belated show of modesty.

“Ok, well, there's some clothes there on the counter if you want to get dressed. I'm gonna grab a smoke.”

“Sure. I'll join you in a moment.”

Norman ducked out for his second cigarette in less than half an hour, this one more satisfying. It was good that he could help Andy, the guy could get pretty wound up in his character. Norman could let his go, no problem. But he wasn't a trained actor like Andy, he'd just fallen into it and decided he liked it.  Paid the bills and let him travel and shit.

He looked over his shoulder as Andy came out of his trailer to join him in smoking. The tightness in his shoulders was gone and his face was open and smiling. He looked so much better, Norman was glad he'd been there for him. Yeah, he could help Andy any time he needed it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it dear! Mwah!


End file.
